Bella Gets Sick
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: One ordinary day Bella gets sick. What are the Cullens going to do with a feverish and crazy Bella? Why is Bella wearing socks with cows on them? And why is Jasper buying twelve boxes of popcicles? Read to find out! RxR much appreciated! Canon Pairings


**Me: I own you Edward!**

**Edward: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I do I am your pimp!**

**Edward: -sigh- Alicia, you are not my pimp**

**Me: Oh yes I am now shut up hoe!**

**Stephenie Meyer: I OWN HIM NOT YOU!! -bitch slaps me- **

**the moral of the story is that I don't own twilight... or edward : (**

Edward had gone on a short hunting trip with Alice and Jasper and I missed him already. I decided to finish reading Wuthering Heights for the 13th time because I had nothing

better to do. All of a sudden, I felt like I had hit a wall. My head throbbed my throat felt like I had swallowed sand and my legs wobbled. I grabbed a chair for support . Pulling the

chair out, I sat down and put my head in my arms. "Ugh" I felt like crap. The front door crashed open then, I screamed and grabbed a knife off of the kitchen counter. I ran into

the front room to find a huge person going through my stuff. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" the person turned around "Bella it's just me-" I flung the knife at the person who had

broken in. Oh. It was just Emmett. Emmett laughed "nice going Bella! Alice is gonna be so mad she just bought me this shirt!". I coughed. "Hey you okay?" I suddenly felt very

dizzy "I think I'm sick" I started to fall but Emmett caught me just in time. "Wow, you really don't look so good I'm gonna take you to Carlisle." Emmett picked me up and

started running with me before I could say anything. _Apple bottom jeans, jeans boots with the fur with the fur! the whole club was looking at her!. _Emmetts phone rang and it

was at his ear in an instant. "Uh-huh, yeah, I got her. No she hasn't thrown up! Okay I'll meet you at the house" Emmett hung up the phone. "What was that all about" I

asked as we sped through the forest. "It was just Alice she had a vision of you getting sick, Edward Jasper and Alice are meeting us at the house." "oh." was all I said. I leaned

my head against Emmett's huge chest I was starting to feel hot. We had finally reached the house when Edward had run outside. "Oh Bella" he sighed. "I leave you alone for a

couple of hours and then you go and get sick" I coughed in response. Emmett laughed and handed me to Edward. "You'll never guess what she did when I walked into her

house!" Edward had a blank look on his face as he read Emmetts thoughts. "Haha! That's my girl!" I smiled weakly in response. "Right, now let's get you inside" Edward carried

me into the house and set me down on the couch. "I'll be right back, I just need to pick up some things from the store" He said kissing my forehead heading towards the

garage. Alice skipped into the room holding a glass of water and two advils. "Hey Bella, take these they'll help with the headache" She said holding out her hand. I reached out

to take the pills only to find that her hand wasn't in the right place. I tried again, this time I succeded in grabbing the pills. "Sorry about that Alice, I have really bad depth

perception when I get sick" Alice laughed and sat down beside me. I moaned this was not fun. Alice put her hand to my forehead. "Gosh Bella, you're burning up" I groaned and

flopped onto the pillows it was so hot in the room. Not many people know this but I kinda go crazy when I get sick. So, being the crazy person that I was at the moment, I

stood up. "Bella, what are you doing?" Alice said coming to stand beside me. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it off exposing my dark blue tank top that I had on underneath. "Um,

okay?" Alice said. I stared blankly at the wall. It was still to hot! So I moved onto my pants. I started to pull them down but Alice grabbed my hands before I got the chance. "All

right Bella, as much as I would absolutely _love _to see you naked let's not do this right now" Alice said laughing as she dragged me up the stairs into her gigantic bedroom.

"Here, sit" Alice commended I obeyed and fell onto her bed. "You can be so weird sometimes" she said handing me a pair of shorts to put on. I took the shorts from her and

yanked them on. "Do you have any socks?" I asked her looking desperatly around the room for a nice pair of socks. "Sure!" Alice handed me a pair of socks. " NOT THESE

SOCKS!! NO NO NO NO NO THESE WILL NEVER DO!" I threw the socks back at a very scared looking Alice. "What kind of socks would you like?" Alice said patiently putting the

socks back into the drawer. "KNEE HIGH SOCKS RAINBOW COLORED WITH COWS ON THE TOES!!" I screamed throwing her sock drawer open and looking for the proper socks.

AHA!! I had found them I took the socks and pulled them on. "HUZZAH" I shouted running out the door. when I came to the staircase I hoped onto the banister and slid down.

"Carlisle catch her!" I heard Alice shout. "Oh my goodness!" Carlisle said as I flew into his rock hard arms. I looked up at Carlisle. "Um, hello Bella, how are you feeling? Super

duper-" I sneezed and snot flew all over Carlisle's face. He looked utterly disgusted. Carlisle put me down then. Just a little too fast. "oh" I said, my knees shaking. Esme came

into the room, "Bella dear you look horrible, please come sit down" Esme said walking toward me. "Okay"I said smiling. Then I fell to the floor landing on my face and began to

cough. " Goodness gracious" Esme huffed as she crouched down to my side. I felt a cool hand touch my forehead. "Let's move her to the couch" Carlisle's voice said before I

drifted off to sleep.

**( A/N I hope that you guys liked the story! I'm sick right now and this is usually what happens to me when I get sick so chyeah Review please!)**


End file.
